


All I (Don't) Need For Christmas Is You

by AlRiddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Deleted tags due to change to multichapter, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlRiddle/pseuds/AlRiddle
Summary: Hermione's Christmas Gift was most certainly not on her wish-list





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 12 from the Tomione Forum

Hermione Granger did not consider herself to be anything less than practical. Even the mistakes she did make were all made in the name of practicality, which was why she risked her friends’ ire all the way back during her third year, when Sirius had gifted Harry with a Firebolt. She was willing to take risks if it all turned out well in the end. Why then, did she attempt a poor excuse of a joke to a bunch of drunken Gryffindors?

 

She supposed that her usual level of self-control was bound to have a vengeful prize in the shape of Lord Voldemort. All she said was that if they wanted her to be happy this Christmas, they would find a way to end You-Know-Who’s reign of terror – hopefully by kidnapping him and keeping him locked up for the rest of the earth's lifetime.

 

The inebriated bunch of clowns thought it was an excellent idea. Fred and George immediately raced off to write bait-letters with input from the others at the gathering, so they could stick them into a cursed envelope and send them off to the other side of the ongoing war.

 

She did nothing, thinking at first that it was their way of expanding the joke, but as soon as Ron got Pig and Errol, and they started to attach various lively letters to the owls, Hermione realized that her friends surely had a collective death wish. Well, brilliant! They were most certainly getting that wish fulfilled now. Merry Christmas, Mr. Reaper! After a stern admonishment, they all sat down, heads down, although she was sure she heard a low snickering sound she chose to ignore this time.

 

However, by Christmas Eve the entire incident was forgotten by everyone who wasn’t involved in the get-Hermione-a-Christmas-gift-she’ll-never-forget – which meant everyone remembered, but Hermione _thought_ they were just drunk and therefore stupid and made poor choices. She should learn not to overestimate her friends’ decision-makings, but somehow, she was always optimistic that _next_ time, they will learn from their mistakes.

 

And this was how she ended up here. Staring at a sleeping Lord Voldemort inside a large package sent to her from Ron, Fred, George, Neville, Ginny, and Kingsley, she wondered not for the first time within the past 5 minutes, how in Merlin’s name they managed to _kidnap_ Lord Voldemort.

**Author's Note:**

> While this is made from a prompt on the TomioneConvention, I'm not submitting this as an answer to the challenge, seeing as I've decided to make this a multichapter (how many chapters is tbd)


End file.
